Racing Heart
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo and Mac meet as kids and a story of their love. May border T-plus at times. Final chapter now up!
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: An AU story that is co-written with csiny96 and was inspired by the episode The Formula. There will be hurt/comfort and it will be written by CamilaSVUCD.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Prologue: The Meeting**

**Mentions of/Spoiler for: The Formula (6.15)**

* * *

><p>-July 4, 1968-<p>

Ten year old McKenna Boyd Taylor, or Mac, was getting ready when he heard his mother call up the stairs, "McKenna, are you ready for the Danville family 4th of JulyBBQ?"

Mac puts on his shirt and shorts, opens the door and runs out of his room and down the stairs and answered, "Yes mom I'm ready."

The family of three headed out the door and were on their way. The Taylor's had moved from Chicago to Richmond, Virginia after Mac Sr. had retired from the military service and thought it would be nice to have some change in their life.

A few minutes later Mac heard a distinct male voice, "Hello Sir, Millie I am glad you could make it today."

Mac Sr. said, "We would not miss this. Thank you again Jackson for inviting us."

Jackson Danville shook hands with Mac Sr. and Millie and said, "Don't mention it."

Georgia Danville overheard the beginning and knew she had done the right thing and invited their new neighbors to the annual 4th of July BBQ.

Jackson asked when he saw Mac, "Is this the young man I have been hearing so much about?"

Millie replied, "Oh where are my manners, Jackson, this is our son McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. McKenna this is Mr. Danville."

Mac smiled shook Jackson's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to meet you too, McKenna. I have heard so many good things about you from your parents."

Following another round of introductions with Georgia, Jackson found out that Mac had raced in the Illinois soap box derby one year and came in third and he found out that Mac was interested in doing some racing. Jackson promised that tomorrow he would show him the best racetrack in Richmond and help get him started.

A short time later Mac somehow found himself sitting alone when Jackson came by and inquired, "Mac, are you okay, why are you sitting alone? You should be enjoying yourself."

Right after he said that, he added, "Hold on I know who you can hang out with."

A few minutes later he noticed Mr. Danville walking back to where Mac was sitting and Mac noticed a cute girl with him. Mac did not know what hit him but he was noticed he was feeling something he'd never felt before.

"Mac, meet my daughter, Josephine Charlotte or Jo for short," began Jackson introducing the pretty dark-haired girl. "Jo this is McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. or Mac. Why don't the two of you chat for a little while?"

"Okay Daddy," replied eight year old Jo in a voice barely audible; apparently she was smitten as well.

There was a period of silence before the two started getting to know each other and soon both Mac and Jo were laughing hard at a joke they'd shared.

When Mac Sr. and Millie saw that Mac was enjoying himself they both thought, '_We're glad McKenna has found someone to talk with, and she is beautiful girl.'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN 2: ****Yes I know it is short but just to get the story started!** **  
><strong>**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Racing Heart'. As always reviews are appreciated but ****No flames, not accepted!****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Mac's Chance

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: This chapter is a lot longer and hopefully all chapters will be longer. The proposal idea was suggested by a friend of mine, xRavenDollx (Jessie).**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Mac's Chance**

* * *

><p>-Late August 1976-<p>

It had been eight years since Jackson Danville had promised to take Mac and his dad to the racing track in Richmond and once he started racing there, the rest was history. Mac quickly became the most promising young driver, for the first time in fifty years. Jackson had also become Mac's crew chief helping him pick the best crew members possible and the best agent and publicist possible; Mac's core fan support was his parents, Jo and her family. Now at eighteen Mac's career had taken off, he had netted a big win as the youngest driver, at the age of sixteen, and then at the start of the next season he was voted Rookie of the Year; he also had many big name sponsors wanting him to endorse their products. Everything was peachy and early on Mac had developed a big female fan base and had been painted as a ladies man or a playboy and was often seen with a different woman every week. Only a few people knew what he is like in private. There was only one person he wanted to be with, and that was Jo.

While they were in school they hung out with their crowd; the only problem now was Jo was dating nineteen year old Kieran Letherby, although he didn't like Kieran one bit and thought he was a bit fishy and dodgy at times. Although, Mac respected their friendship so he stayed away but also stayed close for when Jo needed a shoulder to lean on; however, Mac was about to get his chance. A week later Mac had won a big race in Richmond and had been looking out for Jo; usually she would come by to wish him luck before the race but she was a no show which worried Mac. Once the preliminary celebration had ended and the crowds had disbursed and there was still no sign of Jo, Mac was worried. He went and found Jackson who had a concerned look on his face.

Jackson shook Mac's hand and said, "Congratulations on another big win, Mac."

Mac shook his hand and answered, "Thank you sir. You haven't seen Jo have you?"

Mac noted the concerned look on Jackson's face as Jackson said, "No I have not, she did say she was on a date with Kieran."

Mac could only imagine what was going through Jackson's mind, he knew deep down neither Jackson nor Georgia liked Kieran, either. Then it hit Mac where he might be able to find Jo. Jackson noted Mac's deep thinking and asked Mac, "The crew and I are going out to celebrate, do you want to come?"

Mac shook his head and said, "Is it okay if I have some time to think?"

Jackson acquiesced. He knew the look on Mac's face that from the moment he introduced Jo to Mac, eight years ago, they were meant to be.

Jackson said, "Okay Mac, go ahead and get Jo home when you find her okay?"

Mac agreed, "I will sir."

Twenty minutes later Mac made his way to the park he and Jo had hung out at when they were kids, and there was Jo sitting on the bench by the playground, looking beautiful but he was sure he heard crying. Mac's heart broke when he heard her cry; he walked over and sat down next to her, without a word put his arm around her pulled her in. Jo didn't resist and leaned in on his shoulder and began sobbing hard.

After ten minutes of tears and Mac's whispers of sweet nothings and soothing words into Jo's ear, she sat up again and Mac got out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears and the runny mascara. Knowing she might snap at him for asking but he had to know. He gently turned her around and looked her in the eye and asked, "What's the matter Jo?"

With a quivering lip she managed to get out, "Kieran has been seeing someone else behind my back for at least a month. Apparently he is more into buxom blondes."

When Mac heard what Jo said, he felt his blood boil. Mac never trusted Kieran from the start and knew he would hurt Jo at some point. Mac's protectiveness appeared and asked, "Do you want me to go and give him a piece of my mind?"

Jo knew her now ex-boyfriend, had a good five inches and twenty pounds of muscle on Mac and she shook her head, "No Mac I don't want you to get hurt and your career to suffer. And it's not worth it, as I yelled and told him I am through with him."

Mac nodded and pulled Jo in for another hug. It dawned on him that now was his chance, the chance he had been hoping and waiting for. Mac cleared his throat and began, "Jo there is something I have wanted to tell you for so long."

Jo lifted her head and looked at Mac and asked, "What is it?"

With a deep breath Mac continued, "Jo, I have been in love with you for the longest time. Ever since our first meeting I thought you were the prettiest girl ever. Since then I have fallen for you. Because we were in relationships at different times, I respected our friendship so I kept my distance and watched you date from afar, but I wanted to be your guy the one who makes you happy. This is how I ended up being painted as 'Ladies' Man' and a 'Playboy' in the media, I have been looking to fill the hole."

Jo is speechless but grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug. Mac smiled and wrapped his arms around her. When they came apart she says, "Oh Mac you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that."

With the biggest grin on his face, he added, "Jo, I know now you're hurting so when you are ready, will you be mine?"

Jo was beyond ecstatic; for some time she had been harboring feelings for Mac as well, but while Mac was in school high school, there were a lot of girls who sought him out and it had been always due to bad timing it was either he was free when she was not or she was free and he was not.

Beaming brightly Jo gave her answer, "McKenna when I am ready I would love to be yours."

Mac beamed and gave Jo a tight hug. He put out his hand and added, "Why don't I take you to home? Your parents are worried about you."

Jo took his hand and said, "Lead the way handsome."

-x-

It didn't take long for Jo to heal from her broken heart (as Mac was there for her) and soon with blessings from both Jackson and Georgia they began dating and were soon in a relationship. When a picture of them exchanging PDA appeared in public it set off a media frenzy, and the rumor mill that Mac was dating his crew chief's daughter. Mac's publicist quickly confirmed the news that he was indeed no longer single but that didn't stop the amount of gossip going around on their relationship. For the most part being in the public eye was not a problem for either of them. However there was a major downside; people were saying it wouldn't last and Jo wanted to get famous and then break it off later on. It got bad to a point where their families and his publicist and agent agreed they would do an exclusive interview to clear the negative rumors, which helped and when their relationship was still going strong after the one year mark, people backed off.

Jo who at this time was well known as a caring head cheerleader was now even more popular, because she was now dating the hottest race car driver. Whenever Mac was not at a team meeting or out of town for another race he would be there for her at each game she was cheering for.

Jo couldn't be happier right now, she was in love with the most handsome race car driver in Richmond, who was also the love of her life and so happens to be her best friend. They had been together for four months when he gave her a first surprise. While at her seventeenth birthday party, her parents had hosted, Mac had managed to get her away from the crowd and to a secluded part of the house where only family members were allowed. Mac held her close and whispered, "Okay baby I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes."

Jo looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "Come on Mac you know I don't like surprises."

Mac smiled his gorgeous smile and said, "You will love it I promise."

Looking at him intently she closed her eyes. Mac then cupped Jo's face, tilting his head to the right and leaned in let his lips brush up against her soft lips and kissed her briefly. Right as he did Jo's eyes flew open and thought, 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh he is kissing me! Jo you need to respond to let him know that this is what you want!'

Coming out of her shock, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with an intense kiss which quickly lead him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in closer to him. A passionate make out session ensued. Mac continued to hold Jo as he kissed her for a few more minutes; they then came apart to get air in their lungs; they leaned forehead to forehead when Mac said in a low voice, "There will be more where that came from, you can count on it my darling.

They went back to the party and at times Mac gave Jo subtle glances making her feel giddy; following the party and the months ensuing Mac kept his word and they practically became inseparable.

By the time they had been together for sixteen months, Jo had been giving Mac indirect signals she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

One the weekend following her eighteenth birthday (because her family tradition was to celebrate the eighteen with family and a guest was welcomed (Mac meeting Jo's small extended family) Mac invited her to dinner at his townhouse he had bought recently. After the romantic dinner and desert, Mac had made and served to Jo, they were snuggling in front on the couch and listening to music. Mac then whispered, "My lovely Jo, have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Jo lifted her head and answered, "Yes my darling Mac, you have many times and it never-".

Jo was not able to finish her sentence when Mac silenced her by sealing his lips with hers. As he eased her down on the couch she wrapped her arms around his neck and the proceeded to a heated make out session. When they came up for air Mac in a low enticing voice, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable, hm?"

Jo felt giddy when she heard him talk like that. Mac and Jo both get up off the couch and she goes with him. When Jo sees the room she gasps, he already had it decorated with flower petals and scattered and scented candles. When they are in and the door closed, they kiss once more and as they kiss, Mac helps her out of her sweater as she helps him out of his shirt. Mac then sees Jo in a front clasp push up lace bra it made his heart skip a beat; throughout all the flings he'd had, not once did he sleep with any of them because they were all too skinny to his liking, he liked a woman who had curves and Jo definitely had them.

Jo noticed Mac was staring at her and she loved how she had that effect on him; she whispered huskily, "What is it Mac, do you see something you like?"

Mac who subconsciously began to lick his lips replied: "I see a lot of things I like; you are so stunning."

Mac wraps his arm around her waist and when their lips meet up there was no stopping them. Mac's tongue gently prodded Jo's lips and she instantly granted him access and the kiss became heated as they began a duel for tongue dominance. As they made out Mac let his hands roam her back, his left went upwards and cupped the back of her head and briefly his fingers entangle with her smooth dark tresses while his right hand pulled her body closer to his while Jo wrapped her left arm around Mac's strong neck as her right hand her fingers ran through his smooth hair. When they came apart to get air they both saw desire burning within their eyes and Mac helped her out of her jeans while she helped him out of his boxers. When she saw his buff body she felt her insides come alive and then Mac enveloped Jo and began lavishing both sides of her neck with butterfly kisses, causing Jo to shudder with pleasure, if the sweet kisses they exchanged before were any indication, she knew it was going to be a long night ahead for them.

Mac then picked her up and walked the rest of way to the bed and placed her on the bed, once there he sat on the bed, got on his knees and began kissing her again and it became passionate. Jo managed to work her lips to his ear and whispered Jo smirked and pulled his head close to her head and whispered, "Go ahead Mac, take me, I am all yours."

Mac didn't need to be told a second time when he leaned in and enveloped her with his arms and when they had the rest of their clothing off and had protection on, they began caressing and touching each other causing each other to chant the other's name, making the night an unforgettable one.

A few hours later Mac was awake while Jo was drifting off to dreamland with Mac's arms around her. He knew he was lucky to find the one for him right away, for some it takes a while, if ever. Plus their first lovemaking session was mind-blowing; he never knew Jo was a lioness during lovemaking and he loved discovering new things about her each and every day.

Twenty minutes later Mac was still staring at the ceiling when Jo began to rouse. Wrapping her arms tighter around his midsection she kissed his muscular chest and whispered, "You my handsome stud are remarkable."

Mac looked into Jo's sleepy eyes; kissing her forehead he replied, "Well you are incredible."

Mac then found courage to ask her one question he had been thinking about, "Jo would you like to move in with me? I mean I can understand if you don't want to."

Jo looked at Mac with wide eyes; the love of her life had asked her to move in with him, there was no way she could say no to him. Realizing Mac needed an answer, she kissed his chest and then answered, "Mac I would love to move in with you."

Mac smiled, he kissed her hard and within a few minutes they were locked in another round of passion.

-x-

It had been three years since the day they gave themselves to each other, Mac had another surprise in store for his sweetheart, one that would change both of their lives forever.

Jo was in the VIP room watching the race and her beloved lead the pack the whole way through, he was incredibly amazing at everything he did. As the race was reaching the final ten laps a package was delivered to the room where Jo, her mom and Mac's parents were watching with a few other VIPs. She signed for it and she saw a note instructing to open the box right before the final three laps. After another seven laps had been completed she did what she'd bern told and almost dropped the box when her hands flew to her mouth. When Georgia, Mac Sr. and Millie saw what it was they were surprised as well but they knew it what was about to happen.

With the race concluded and Mac narrowly beating his closest opponent Jo darted out of the room and made her way to the winner's circle as Mac was getting out of his car and she hugged, kissed and congratulated Mac. She showed him the box, Mac smiled and then grins gets a hold of a microphone and takes her hand and begins, "Jo I loved you since the first day I met you when we were young, and back then we did not even know what love meant, much less true love. As the years went on my feelings for you grew and when we finally got together, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world."

Mac briefly paused before taking the box from Jo's hands, he then got down on one knee causing Jo to gasp out loud as well as causing a distinct ripple effect of gasps and murmurs from the crowd and all cameras were on them. Once the hubbub died down Mac opened the box showing Jo the ring he had picked out and asked, "Miss Josephine Charlotte Danville, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and do the honors of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Jo who was now crying tears of joy looked at the ring a second time; a 1 Carat Blue Sapphire & Diamond Engagement Ring set in 14k white gold, and when she saw the proud look on her daddy's face knowing he had given his approval. She looked back at Mac, wiped her tears and answered with a bright smile on her face, "McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. I would be honored to become your wife, yes I will marry you."

Loud cheers and claps from the crowd around them and the TV crews who were covering the race; Mac beamed, his greatest wish had come true. He took the ring out of the box and taking her left hand in his he slid the ring onto her finger with his right hand. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around her, before picking her up and spinning her around.

When they came apart Mac saw the look in her eyes that told him nonverbally she was going to have her way with him tonight. Mac only grinned and gave Jo another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Just a heads up to the readers, there has been a family emergency in my family and I have to take care of a lot of the responsibilities so I may not be writing and posting as much over the next few weeks, but I will try to write and update when I get the time to.**

**A/N 3: ****Thanks for reading the updated chapter of 'Racing Heart'. As always reviews are appreciated and it will make my days ahead brighter.**


	3. Chapter 2: What Happens Next

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the major delay in updating, as I had mentioned about the family emergency earlier, it was my mom injured when she was hit by a car a few weeks and I have to help with chores and taking of care of her. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: What Happens Next**

* * *

><p>The next several months were the happiest months for Jo and Mac and there wasn't a day they weren't happy, well almost; there were times when they fought but with fighting came making up and they relished all the moments they had together. They had agreed on a long engagement and not to rush the betrothal period.<p>

However, a change was on the horizon; prior to the engagement Mac had been talking with Jo, his parents and her parents about retiring and joining the Marines. Mac's dad had been in the Marines and had been Mac's hero growing up and when Mac Sr. heard his son had joined the Marines, after talking with the recruiter, he could not be prouder. So with support from Jo and everyone in his small knit group of family and friends, and after a consultation with his lawyer, he made a firm decision. Shortly before Mac's 24th birthday, after all the arrangements had been made on who would receive his earnings for over the last eight years, which was a total of $608, 296,480; thirty-five percent of it going to Jo, twenty-five percent going to Jo's parents plus the townhouse, ten percent to split amongst his crew, agent, publicist and lawyer and the rest he had put into a savings account for later use.

The day of the announcement came; his publicist had a press conference arranged for him. With Jo standing next to him along with his parents and Jackson and Georgia, his agent and publicist nearby, he was ready. Once all the media members who were invited to join were seated, Mac cleared his throat and began, "Good afternoon everybody. I want to begin by thanking everyone who has supported me the ten plus years I have been racing," Mac paused looked and Jo in the eye and added, "including my beautiful fiancée, Jo, who has been with me through so much."

Turning back the press he continued, "And also, thank you to the fans and the press. Now you may have heard a rumor circulating that I am going to be joining the Marines, well the rumor is true. I will retire at the end of this season in order to fulfill a family tradition. It is my one request that you respect the privacy of my fiancée, her family and my family. Any questions can be directed to my agent and publicist. Thank you."

With that Mac took Jo's hand and led her off the stage and was followed by their parents despite the incessant questions being shouted.

Following the end of the racing season Mac went to the twelve week boot camp and when he came back he began taking classes at the same college Jo was getting credentials, University of Richmond (in order to become a commissioned officer). They continued on with life and when Mac was notified when he would be shipped out to Beirut, and that they would be separated for a good several months, he and Jo spent as much time as they possibly could together. However, that date came quicker than they liked. Mac planned a romantic dinner for the two of them... Only, things did not go as planned. He had stepped out of their apartment (Mac moved out of his townhouse after he retired) to run errands and get a dozen roses as to give Jo time to get ready. When he got home he heard Jo humming away and Mac called out, "Jo darling are you ready?"

Right then Jo came out looking alluring. She had on a red dress that was low cut enough to show the right amount of cleavage to entice Mac. She knew it was working by the whistle he let out. She then came closer, and asked in seductive voice, "See something you like tiger?"

Flowers forgotten, Mac answered with a salacious grin on his handsome face, "Of course my darling. I always do and seeing you dressed like this I am not sure I want to take you to where I had reservations, because the way you look tonight will earn you looks and I'm not sure if I want to share you."

A sly grin appeared on Jo's face and she said, "Wow, I love it when you become protective of me. Tell you what, why don't we stay in and let the night decide the course of the evening, hmm?"

Mac came closer to her and when she was in reach of his arms he placed his hands on Jo's face, lowered his face and as they looked into each other's eyes he let his lips collide with hers. The kisses deepened as they continued to make out, Mac lifted up her left leg first and wrapped it around his waist, and after he had her other leg wrapped around his midsection, he gave her butt a gentle squeeze causing her to moan into the kiss which drove up his libido.

They briefly came apart to get air in their lungs before diving on for round two. Mac swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom where he broke the kiss when he put her down gently. Gazing into her eyes, Mac let his fingers run through her silky tresses before leaning in and began kissing her with intensity that Jo matched with equal passion. He eased down on top of her and they gave into their desires.

After they made love Mac had his arms around his fiancée, "Jo I promise you, I will marry you and we can start our life together as husband and wife, when I am done with my first tour of duty in November."

Jo looked at Mac and with all the love for this man she kissed him again. She didn't want to think about the fact that he'd be leaving; him being far away from her and not being able to see him for a long time.

They made the best of the next two days as best as they could but the day Mac was shipped off with his unit, the 1st Battalion 8th Marines, was the most heart wrenching. Mac had bid farewell to his parents and then Jackson and Georgia with a promise from them that they would take care of Jo. Mac was giving Jo a farewell kiss and then a hug, the only thing was she couldn't let go. It took Georgia and Jackson to pry her away from Mac and Jo started sobbing and crying hard. As he walked up the steps she saw how handsome he looked in his uniform and when she saw him blow a kiss good bye. She caught it and returned it right after he had boarded and plane had flown out of sight. She had her head on her dad's shoulder and was bawling her eyes out as Georgia, Mac Sr. and Millie did their best to console her.

Jo didn't let one day pass without writing a letter to Mac, and they kept in touch that way. Every now and then she got a call from him to let her know he was okay. As time went on the communication continued and she would send him care packages. Then one day in middle of spring one thing happened that changed everything. One morning Jo was up and was ready to leave the house to meet with the career guidance counselor at the university when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She made a quick dart to the bathroom and began throwing up. Georgia had noticed and had become concerned; noting Jo had been like that the past week. She first thought it was the bug that had been going around but then it hit her. Was it possible that her baby girl was pregnant with her and her fiancé, Mac Taylor's baby?

Georgia and Jo talked it over and she took her daughter to the doctor to get a confirmation. When Jo found out she was excepting she was ecstatic. However she decided to keep it a secret from Mac, for now, and surprise him when he came home in November. The pregnancy was going nicely and she found out that she was carrying a boy, but she wasn't sure of a name yet. Everything was great but then something else happened... something bad.

October 23, was a windy and blustery day. Jo was now thirty eight weeks pregnant and munching on a cream cheese filled celery. She felt huge; like a beached whale, at least that was how she put it, but her parents and Mac Sr. and Millie had told her she was simply blooming.

She had talked with Mac a few days ago but all reassurance of him was thrown out the window as she suddenly heard a news cast on the bombing in Beirut. When she heard it she froze and immediately thought of her fiancée and her unborn baby's father, hoping he was okay.

As the day went on Georgia and Jackson were listening as well and more updates came in and it was not looking good; it had said that the most causalities were in Mac's unit. That sent her into panic and an anxiety attack... And then it happened. Her water broke and the contractions started. Georgia noticed right away and got Jackson to go and get the car. Only five hours later Georgia and Jackson were at both of Jo's sides and were coaching her to push.

Right as Dr. Linde had said, "Okay Jo, one more push and you will be able to hold your son."

Jo was sweating and panting says, "Momma I don't think I can do it anymore."

Georgia wiped down her daughter's sweat and whispered, "Hush Josie, you know this is the last push and you will be holding yours and Mac's son."

Jo whimpered and Jackson added, "Come on baby girl, your momma and I are right here, we know you can do it."

Jo took a deep breath grabbed her parent's hands hard, nodded, then when the doctor said push she pushed hard and before long, at seven minutes past midnight on October 24, she was holding Matthias Evan Danville, seven pounds eight ounces, twenty-one inches and scored a nine on the APGAR. When she held him for the first time she saw Mac's blue eyes and her nose and knew Mac would be happy to know he had a son. Georgia and Jackson had left the room briefly in order to get food and to let their daughter bond with her son and their grandson. When they came back they heard her say she vowed to protect him.

Following her discharge and over the next several days and weeks Jo tried to get a hold of Mac but was unsuccessful. As time went on Jo was beginning to fear the worst. By January when Matt was three months old she had not heard from Mac at all and feared he was dead, the thought was unbearable and after discussing it with her parents she made plans to go into seclusion in Alabama with her Aunt Regina to raise Matt there.

Once the move was completed Georgia asked, "Now Jo are you sure you want to do this? What if Mac shows up?"

Jo nodded sternly, "Yes I am sure. He is not going to show, he hasn't called yet or tried to let me know he is okay."

Before her parents left in a cab to catch the flight back to Richmond Jo tells them: "If Mac does decide to show up please don't tell him where I am. I'm not ready to deal with him yet."

Georgia and Jackson only nodded; they knew what she was doing was not going to help Jo, but once Jo made a decision she stuck to it.

Georgia acquiesced, "Don't worry your daddy and I won't say a word."

-x-

Three months had passed since Jo and Matt had moved in with her aunt when Georgia and Jackson received a big surprise in the form of Mac Taylor.

Mac was finally given the ok to travel and shows up, to keep his promise, only to get a rude awakening. Mac was standing in front of the townhouse he had given to the Danville family when he retired from racing and gave away most of his earnings and moved into an apartment. Knocking on the door he hoped he would be able to stand up and right a wrong. The door opened and he came face to face with Georgia who was genuinely shocked to see Mac standing there in his Marine uniform. She gives him a hug first and lets him in. Jackson was in the living room with them and they had exchanged brief pleasantries, seeing him walk with a cane, the unpleasantness began.

Jackson began, "Mac we heard about the bombings Beirut, and know that what happened was horrible," and the tone changed to scruff, "but why didn't you contact either one of us or Jo? Jo was worried sick about you and on top of that she was planning you guy's wedding, finishing school and getting a job."

Jackson wasn't done yet and added, "What you did to our baby girl, your fiancée, was uncalled for and by not contacting her you hurt both her and us deeply."

Mac hung his head low while taking the verbal beating, what he did was inexcusable, he could have at least made an effort to contact them after he began his physical therapy like his parents had told him to. After a brief silence, Mac asked with remorse in his voice, "Is there any way I can get hold of Jo or see her?"

Georgia who had a stern look on her face softened a little when she heard the regret coming from the young man she had come to see as her son and she answered, "I am sorry Mac but Jo left three months ago because she had feared the worst and went into seclusion and doesn't want to be contacted. We have to honor her wishes."

Mac felt his heart break at the response; Jo, the love of his life, was gone and it was his fault. Without having much else to say he stood up and putting weight on to the cane Mac said, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Danville, I will see myself out."

With that, Mac did not let Georgia or Jackson walk him out, and walked to the front door and left. After closing the door he felt his heart break in half, wiped away a few tears and took the same cab that brought him here and went back to the airport to catch the first flight back to Chicago to move on with his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Okay so today's earnings for a racecar driver is about $180 million so I researched it online and found out the amount of what that might be worth back in 1981 and got **$76,037,059.50 and rounded to the nearest whole dollar and multiplied that number the numbers he raced**.**

**A/N 3: So there will be angst in this story and it will be in the next chatper.**

**A/N 4: Thanks for reading the current chapter, as always reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: Many Years Later

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: This chapter angst-filled and will lead into hurt/comfort. Dunbar High School is located in Washington DC. Okay a treat for you guys, since I am not able to post as often I used to, so here is the second update in two days.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Many Years Later**

* * *

><p>-Sixteen years later, April, 2000-<p>

Jo loved her job at teaching Psychology and Biology at Dunbar High School. Sure there were times when students would become frustrated or be difficult but when she was able to inspire them it made teaching all the more rewarding. Her life was fulfilling, she had a son who had grown into a handsome young man who was attending Emerson Prep and the tuition was paid with the money Mac had left her and every last penny was put into a trust fund for Matt, leaving nothing for herself.

When Aunt Regina passed she and Matt moved to Washington DC. Before she died, her aunt, said to Jo, "Darling, I know you're mad at your fiancé but somehow you have to find it in your heart to forgive him, after all he is Matt's father."

Jo had been single all this time dated a few guys but no one could hold a candle to Mac and they were into her because of the money or they found out about Matt and pulled the disappearing act; then again they were all losers according to Matt. Jo keeping the engagement ring Mac had given her on a necklace and wore it around her neck. When guys asked she said it was her grandmother's ring. Matt had asked Jo a few times about who and where his dad is and Jo deflected to saying he is still in the Marines when she actually knew he was now the head of the crime lab in New York. So Matt eventually did some research and filled in the rest of the blanks by asking his grandmother. By now Jackson had passed away of natural causes and she felt sorry for Matt so she told him what she knew.

Now Matt was on Spring Break from Emerson and used it to visit the two colleges he wanted to apply to; NYU and Columbia. However, the peace and tranquility Jo had lived for the past fifteen years was about to end.

Mac on the other hand was in NYC and was up at night; something was keeping him up and he didn't know what it was. Since going back to Chicago he had gone back to school and studied hard and stayed with the Marines until after his father passed away from small cell lung cancer. Then he got a job in NYC so he took it and moved there in 1992. By 1994 he had become the head of the crime lab and come to know the team and Stella.

He met Claire there and they dated for a number of years but parted mutually because she knew he was unable to commit and he had always been careful to not lead her on. Now he had been the head of the New York Crime Lab for six years; he had achieved his dream of serving his country's people and now the people of New York, but there was one void in his life; he was missing the love of his life, Josephine Charlotte Danville. Even though they have been apart for 16 years and he'd tried to move on, he couldn't; Jo had taken a piece of his heart with her and there was no way he was able to move on. He remembered what Claire had said to him after being together for five years, "If you ever find the woman you loved or she comes back into your life, whatever you do, do not let her get away again."

At the lab Stella was the only person who knew about Mac's past and at one time she had asked him about it but Mac didn't want to talk, so she let it drop. But then one night Stella had lost power at her place so Mac had offered, no more like insisted on staying in the spare guest bedroom in his apartment. They arrived at Mac's place and he had told her to make herself at home before going to get changed. Stella had walked around and saw a few pictures of him with his parents and a few pictures of him during his short career as a race car driver. However, two pictures had caught her eye, two pictures she hadn't seen before; one was of him as a young boy with a very cute girl another pic was a few years later. It was of Mac with his arm around a young woman with them cheek to cheek and the words in capital lettering 'ENGAGED!' written across their foreheads in lipstick.

Stella was so deep in thought and didn't hear Mac enter before he cleared his throat. Stella put down the pictures and Mac knew without her saying anything that he now had to come clean.

After Mac got them something to drink they sat down and Mac began the story. After he finished his story Stella's heart broke for her boss and how the romance ended and how they were madly in love with each other. Following the conversation they talked about how their team was working like a well-oiled machine and then decided to turn in early. What they did not realize was the next day Mac's life was going to change.

-x-

The next morning Matt, who had been visiting two colleges, was now hanging out with his friend Cole Morrison. Matt mentioned to Cole that he wanted to visit the crime lab and he agreed to go with him since Cole didn't want a lecture from Jo for them separating.

Stella was at the lab processing evidence she had collected that morning when she saw the guard with two young visitors. Stella saw that one of the visitors, a young man, was a clone of Mac. She knew it was Mac's son and figured the young man's mother would be the woman Mac was with more than twenty years ago; Mac was in for a shock. She finished up what she was doing and went to let the guard know it was okay and she will take it from there and talk with them.

Leading them to her office and after they had sat down Stella asked, "How may I help you?"

Matt looking a little apprehensive answered, "Yeah my name is Matthias Danville, and this is my friend Cole. I am here to find my father."

Even though Stella had a gut feeling about who Matthias' father was she asked him, "Who is your father?"

Matt answered straight away, "Detective Mac Taylor."

As Stella continued to chat with Matt and his friend Cole, Mac had arrived back at the crime lab after his weekly meeting with Sinclair. As he was about to step into his office he notices Stella chatting with two visitors. He heads over and when Stella see him from the corner of her eye, she excused herself and walked over to him.

Approaching the subject sensitively, Stella asked, "Mac, remember how you told me of your past love?"

Mac looked at Stella strangely and answered, "Yes... Why?"

Stella bit her lip and answered, "Well there is someone here to see you and this person has links with your past."

Staying quiet, Stella went over and summoned over Matt and Cole and made the introductions, "Mac this Matthias Danville and his friend Cole."

When Mac heard the last name and he and Matt come to face to face even before Stella says anything, he knew that the kid was his. Now he knew why she was warning him.

Although Mac knew the answer he asked, "Matt, what is your mother's name?"

He knew Mac wanted to ask to be safe, so he answered, "My mother is Josephine Charlotte Danville."

Mac had to take several deep breathes as he processed the information, _he had a son? How could have Jo have kept that from him? Oh right she left and didn't even want to talk with him... I wonder how she is doing._

Cole left to go to class and promising to come and get him later. Mac then chatted with Matt in his office while Stella went back to work. Mac found out Matt was born the day after the Beirut bombing and that they were in Alabama until he was eleven and they then moved to DC, where Jo now teaches at a high school.

Over the next several days the crew found out the news and once he had spent more time with Matt, he decided it was time for him to see Jo, and Matt thought it was a good idea. So after requesting a week of personal leave, having Stella take over for that time being. However, he was also having other thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So there will be hurt/comfort in the next chapter.**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the current chapter, as always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: Figuring it Out

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: A story that that is co-written with csiny96. The majority of the hurt/comfort in this chapter is written by CamilaSVUCD.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Figuring it Out**

* * *

><p>After the meeting Mac had with his son, Matt, he went home thinking. They both agreed on travelling for D.C., so Mac could see Jo, but he was having second thoughts about it. He hadn't seen her in a while, and even though he still loved her, he wasn't sure about her feelings for him; he feared what her reaction would be when she sees him.<p>

He decided to call the only person he knew could help him, Stella. When Stella picked up he asked, "Stell, could you come over... I need to talk to you."

Stella immediately replied, "Of course, Mac. I will be there in twenty minutes, max."

Following the end of the conversation Stella wondered what Mac needed to talk to her about but she kind of had an idea.

When she got there with food in hand they sat on his couch, he explained everything to her, this time in detail, from the moment he and Jo first met until now. She listened closely and when he finished she asked him, "Do you still love her?"

Mac answered, "I do Stell. I never stopped loving her all this time."

Stella could see he was telling the truth. "Well, then why are you having second thoughts about it?"

Mac answered quietly, "I think I'm afraid of her reaction."

Stella rolled her eyes and spoke in a stern voice, "Man Up, Mac! If you still love her, you can't be sitting here thinking about what she might or might not do when she sees you. You know what you are going to do? You are going to D.C. and tell Jo you still love her."

Mac answered firmly "You're right, that's what I'm going to do. I am going to call Matt right now, and we'll take the first flight to D.C. tomorrow."

Stella said smiling at him, "Now, that's the Mac Taylor I know."

He said as he hugged his friend, "Thank you, Stell."

"That was nothing, you will have to thank me when you come back with Jo in your arms." She said and left after they finished the dinner.

Once Stella had left, Mac picked his phone up and called Matt. They agreed on taking the first flight to D.C., Matt said to him that he would be packed up and he'd call his mom to say he was coming back, but he wouldn't say a thing about Mac going, as it could ruin things.

-JMJM-

In the morning Mac had everything ready. Even though the talk he had with Stella had calmed him down a little he was still nervous about seeing Jo, mostly because he still loves her and he couldn't bear it if she rejected him.

-JMJM-

Matt said to Mac when they were almost getting to D.C., "I told mom I was going straight home and there was no need to wait for me in the airport."

Looking at his dad, Matt asked him, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Whatever happens, you just need to know one thing: she still loves you, it doesn't matter how hard she tries to deny it, I know she still does." Matt said trying to make his father feel calmer.

Even now Matt himself was nervous about it. He knows he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted his mom to be happy and he knew that the only way to make it happen was to try and reach Mac.

-JMJM-

Matt and Mac arrived at Jo's house an hour before Jo came back from work. Both of them dropped off their things in Matt's bedroom. While waiting for Jo, they fixed something to eat and watched TV.

When Matt heard Jo's car stop in front of the house he had Mac go to his bedroom and stay there until he came to get him.

Jo got in the door and called out, "Matt, sweetie, I'm home."

Matt answered, "I'm in the living room, mom."

Jo went running to the living room and hugged her son, "I missed you, baby boy."

Matt answered, "Mom, it was only a week."

However, the truth was he had missed her too. Jo punched him lightly on the arm and Matt replied, "Okay, I missed you too."

Jo asked him, "So tell me, how's New York?"

Matt smiled and went into the full details, "It was amazing and it's a beautiful city. In fact I got something for you there, but I have to go to my room to get it." Matt said already knowing what would be her reaction: total shock.

Jo nodded, "Okay then."

Matt went to his room as Jo wondered what her present could be.

When Matt got to his room he said in a whisper to Mac, "You can come out now."

Mac took a deep breath and followed Matt to the living room.

Jo had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she came back to the living room she saw Mac standing there she couldn't believe her eyes, he was as handsome as he was the last time she saw him.

With a smile on his face Mac said to her, "Hi Jo."

She stood there frozen in her spot. Matt said something to break down the awkwardness, "Well I'm going to leave you two alone, so you can talk."

Jo was so shocked that she didn't have time to protest. After what looked like forever Jo spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Mac answered her, "I came here to talk to you."

"There's nothing to be said between us." She said never looking him in the eyes.

Mac knew he needed to reason with her, "You're wrong. We need to talk, and you know there are a lot of unanswered questions and both of us need closure. We won't get it unless we talk."

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right, so she gave up and said, "Fine. Where do you want to start?"

He asked her, "Why didn't you look for me after knowing I was alive?"

When Jo began to talk you could hear the hurt in her voice, "Because I thought you didn't want to hear from me anymore. I thought you were with someone else, had kids and everything."

Mac shook his head and said, "Well, I spent the last sixteen years only thinking about you and imagining what would've been like to form a family with you, only to find out later that we have a son together, that you never told me about."

Even though he didn't want to turn this into a fight, he knew he was getting close to it, but he needed to understand why she didn't tell him about Matt. Jo didn't say anything, because she knew he was right and she was wrong, after all he was the father, he had the right to know about his son.

Mac asked her, "So you're not going to say anything?"

Jo replied in a voice harsher than she would have liked, "Say what? You already decided I'm the bad guy in here."

Mac replied, "I didn't do it. I'm just trying to understand why you didn't tell me about Matt."

Jo took a deep breath and let it all out, "Okay. I spent months thinking you were dead, and only years later to find out you were alive. What did you want me to do? To show up in your work and say that you have a son and then just go?"

The truth was she had thought about trying to reach him but she feared he would turn her down.

Mac replied, understanding where Jo was coming from, "No. I wanted you to tell me about him and I wanted you in my life."

Jo heard what he said and finally looked him in the eyes, with tears in hers, "Please don't do this. Our story ended years ago, don't do this now."

Mac finally said what he had wanted to say to her all this time, "I'm sorry but I can't. I still love you."

Jo shook her head, "Mac, just go."

After she said it she realized it was the first time she'd said his name in the entire conversation.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore and then I'll go." Mac said knowing full well she wouldn't be able to do it.

She tried to begin but couldn't continue, otherwise she would break in front of him, and she was sure she didn't need him to see her break, "I can't…"

Mac gently said, "You can't because you still love me."

That was it and she finally broke, "I still love you, okay? I wish I didn't but I do. Satisfied?"

Mac had longed to hear what she had said and replied, "Yes."

He moved closer to her. Pulling her to him he kissed her. At first she tried to fight back, but soon she gave up and put her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became too much they finally parted and Jo said, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Matt."

Mac smiled, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "Apology accepted. But let's not talk about it now. Right now I just want to make up for the last sixteen years I spent away from you."

After kissing and making out like teenagers, Jo broke the kiss and said, "Mac I would love to keep kissing you but I smell bad. So can you give me ten minutes to go clean up?"

As Jo ran to her room, Mac smiled, he had been waiting for sixteen years to be with his love, so what is ten more minutes?

Whilst waiting for Jo, Mac sat down on the couch and thought about all that has transpired and remembered what Claire had said to him, this time he was definitely not going to let Jo get away again.

Mac heard Jo call him and he followed the small glint of light that led to her room and what he saw astounded him. There on the bed sat Jo looking sumptuous in a blue silk robe that showed off a bit of cleavage. When Jo saw Mac she gracefully got off the bed and sashayed over to a stunned Mac. As she did she undid the tie on the robe letting it slide off her body revealing a matching blue satin lingerie set that showed off her toned body and long legs; Mac felt lightheaded and his legs nearly give way; he had always thought she was gorgeous but now she looked even more stunning.

With a sly grin on her face she didn't give Mac much of chance to say anything when she put her hands on his clean shaven face, pulled him close and said, "I've been waiting for you handsome."

Jo placed a steamy kiss on Mac's lips which quickly became even more heated. When they came apart for air Mac did what he did before as he swept her off her feet and carried her to her bed. Completely skipping over foreplay their lips connected for another round of heated kisses. They let their hands roam each other's naked bodies whilst their limbs tangled and they sank deep into a night of deep passion.

Following many frenzied hours of getting years of pent up yearning out of their systems both felt sated for the time being. Jo was lying comfortably in Mac's strong arms when she heard him ask, "Jo my darling do you still have the engagement ring that I first gave you?"

Jo lifted her head and looked into Mac's steel blue eyes and said, "Why I sure do my love."

Jo untangled herself from Mac's embrace and turned her body and reached over to the nightstand drawer. Opening it she pulled out a special jewelry box that had been a gift from her late aunt and opened it. She got out the necklace that held the ring. Unclasping the necklace she slid the ring of the chain, setting the chain down she turned back to face Mac and gave the ring to him. Taking the ring from her he held it between his thumb and index finger and said, "Jo there is only thing I want to say, and that is how much I love you, I loved you from the moment we met and although we have been separated for too many long years, my love for you never ceased as you owned all of my heart. Josephine Charlotte Danville I would be honored again if you married me and this time we will get it right."

Jo felt relieved and thankful to have Mac back in her life and now in Matt's life as well. With tears misting in her eyes and the biggest grin on her face Jo replied, "McKenna Boyd Taylor Junior, I never stopped loving you either and yes we need to get this right this time! Yes I will marry you!"

Mac, with the biggest smile on his face, took Jo's left hand in his right and slid the ring back on her finger, where it belonged, and it was still a perfect fit.

After the ring was snug on her finger Mac looked into his fiancée's eyes and saw only love. He leaned in and kissed her softly, only for her to deepen the kiss; initiating another make out session. Before long their bodies moved in unison as they were lost in their own world of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4, as always reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Epilogue: Their Life Together

**Title: Racing Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Big thank to everyone who added this story to their alert/favorites list and thank you to charmed16m2, loopydreamer, fart fart, bueemo, womanofanothertime and CamilaSVUCD for leaving reviews! Certain the best for last thank you to CamilaSVUCD for writing the hurt/comfort part of the story, **to my friend Jude for coming up with the scenario of Jo amd the crew for warning off Peyton.** and to my beta, csiny96 for editing, you guys rock!**

**Author's Note: Okay back to all romance and since this is AU Stella is still at the crime lab as assistant supervisor. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Their Life Together**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loving you is oh so nice<br>I'll marry you' not once  
>but twice!<em>**

_**Josephine and McKenna Taylor**__** are renewing their vows**  
><strong>after<strong> __**10**__** years!**_

**Please join them and their family**  
><strong>on<strong>

_**the Fourth of July Two Thousand and Ten**_

**_at _**_**Eleven in the morning  
>The Lighthouse<br>**__**61 Chelsea Piers Ste 300  
>New York, NY<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Ten years later, July 2010-<p>

It was a beautiful yet humid day in New York City but Jo, Mac and their family and friends were inside the Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers where it was air conditioned. Right now Jo was all smiles; looking at the invitation she and Mac had sent out to their friends and family for their vow renewal. On the inside along with the wording they included a picture that was taken by the photographer after their intimate wedding.

It was hard to believe ten years had flown by since they had gotten married; the only people who attended were Millie, Georgia, Stella and of course Matt. Though they had planned on an intimate ceremony in New York they decided they didn't want to waste any more time and that it was best to do it in the city, on the date they met and wanted to include Matt. Her ex-colleague at Dunbar High, Jennifer Dowds who was overjoyed and happy for Jo, had gotten a hold of her cousin who was also a minister in Richmond, Virginia and he presided over their small ceremony— as a favor owed to Jennifer. They also had decided to let Matt stay with Georgia for his final year at Emerson and put Jo's house up for sale with the earnings going towards to their house in New York. After the ceremony Jo had arrived in the city in Mac's arms, Stella held a celebration in their honor where Jo met the dayshift team: Danny, Don, Aiden and Sheldon. A few years later their family grew; in the summer of 2002 she found out she was expecting and the following spring, she gave birth to a bouncing baby girl Jacquelynn Mildred Taylor—named in honor of Millie. Lynn, as she was quickly became, was the light of Mac and Jo's life and Matt adored his baby sister.

Most of the ten years they had been married had been happy except for once instance nearly four years ago when she caught another woman coming on to Mac.

_-November 2006-_

_School had finished early and Jo only had two short staff meetings so she decided to change her appearance and wear a wig and sunglasses before heading to the lab to surprise Mac, and take him to dinner. Once she stepped off the elevator she saw something that did not please her; she saw an unknown woman trying to put the moves on her man and it was not just a friendly kiss on the cheek and it infuriated her. When she got close enough and opened the door she yelled out and got everyone's attention including the team, "McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr., what do you think you're doing?"_

_Mac jumped away when he heard Jo's voice and in the process pushed Peyton away from him and ran to his wife. Peyton saw Mac was with a woman not much shorter than him and realized he was telling the truth about being married and having a wife. As Mac hugged Jo he began to stammer when he normally didn't, "Um uh, Jo I-it i-s not what you think," Mac paused and continued, "I s-swear Peyton came on to me, p-please forgive I will do anything you want me to do for the next week."_

_Jo frowned but not for long, she could never be mad at Mac for long; now she needed to tell off the other woman, this Peyton. Jo walked to Peyton, got in her face, and raised her voice, "Listen here Peyton, Mac Taylor is my husband and I want you to steer clear and stay away from him because if I hear about how you come on to my man either from him or the team I will not be this polite or nice next time around…do I make myself loud and clear?"_

_Just then everyone on the team showed up, standing behind Jo and began scowling and glaring at Peyton. Don added, "If I were you I would listen to her and not vex her because we all have seen her talk down a man twice her size and I know she would not be shy to hurt someone if she had to."_

_So Peyton retreated and get out of there before doing anything else she would regret._

At that time then there was a knock on the door got Jo out of her trance and she asked, "Who is it?"

Matt answered in his formal voice, "It is me, mom." Jo smiled; at least it was not Mac trying to see Jo. Jo quickly checked her appearance and since she was satisfied picked up her bouquet and went to open the door. When Matt saw his mother he couldn't help but say, "Wow mom look beautiful, dad will be speechless again."

Jo smiled she remembered how ten years ago, she had asked Matt to walk her down the aisle and this time she asked him again; he had immediately accepted. Soon Matt had escorted Jo to the front of the room of where the ceremony would take place and once the door opened Jo began the walk towards her husband. When Mac saw Jo in her dress, a cobalt blue one shoulder satin dress he felt like the carpet was pulled from under him. As soon as she was standing in front of him, Matt took place behind his dad as the best man.

When it came time to say their vows the minister allowed Jo to go first. Jo had Stella hold her bouquet and she turned to Mac and with a smile on her face she began her renewal vows, "Mac when I was in college I came upon a quote from the French playwright, Moliere. He said 'Love is often the fruit of marriage', McKenna, we have known each other for a long time now, and it has been ten years since we became one. My love has never changed for you not now not ever. From now until the end of time I will always be there for you; you have my word, you have my reaffirmed adoration and my friendship. I love you McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr."

Mac smiled there wasn't enough words to describe how much he loved the woman standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and began his vows, "Jo, in the words of an American Journalist, Mignon McLaughlin, 'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person'. I picked this quote because it is true, I have fallen in love with you more times than I can count. I have loved you from the first day your dad introduced us, our love brought us great joys in life. Now our family has expanded and we have an adorable daughter, Lynn, when Matt met Chloe our family grew again and we now have our sweet grandchildren, Jackson Maximilian and Megan Georgia. My wish is that we have many more years together of bliss to celebrate and may each year be better than the last. You have my reaffirmation promise that I will never ever leave your side. I love you Josephine Charlotte Taylor."

At the end of the vow renewal ceremony Jo and Mac, along with their small group of guests, enjoyed the meal a caterer had made for them. During the meal Mac had gone to the bar to order drinks when Jo had felt a tap on her arm and when she looked down she saw her and Mac's seven year old daughter Lynn standing there with their adorable three year old twin grandchildren Jackson Maximilian and Megan Georgia, all with cute grins on their angelic faces. Right then Megan spoke, "Grandma, you looked beautiful tonight."

Jackson who went by Jack nodded his head in agreement and added, "Gwandma, gwandpa wanted me to give you this."

Jackson handed Jo a carnation, rose and orchid trio bouquet; Jo grinned, Mac was still full of surprises and she loved that about him! She saw him looking at her with a smile on his face; the same one that she loved. After hugging Lynn, Jack and Megan she made her way over to Mac and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Several hours later, all the guests had gone and Jo and Mac were spending the night at an upscale hotel. Gazing into each other's eyes and seeing desire shining through, Mac said, "Jo you look absolutely stunning in that cobalt dress and you look as beautiful as you did ten years ago, and even more so than when we first got together."

Jo blushed and replied in a sly voice, "You are such charmer Mac and you know flattery will get you everywhere, you handsome stallion."

Unable to wait any longer, Mac cupped the back of Jo's head and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, however Jo had other ideas. Letting her yearning get the best of her she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled her one true love closer to her, and with their lips fused they descended into the night with a renewed passion that helped start up their racing hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Racing Heart". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
